


感慨（gǎn kǎi）

by thatskyquill



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (note that this is not a Chinese fic), Commentary, Gen, Poetry, （注意 里面没有中文）
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskyquill/pseuds/thatskyquill
Summary: to sigh with emotion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	感慨（gǎn kǎi）

_ Cursed are those who turn against the king _

but damned is the king, who uplifted his kingdom into nothing

haunted is the royal court, pale as mourning

desolate is the edge, where false snow stores the beginning

Look around you, even though you have seen

that the hope is dying and the city is crying

outside, the sidelining intellect are looking deep

all eyes on the crown of the enigmatic king

_A world you gave to bug and beast as they had never dreamed_ , true

But there has to be so much more

than a vigorous civilization under an illustrious rule

for it could be a reflection on a lake of another world

Look around now, after the dust is settled

in the fallen rise new marvels

like a dream nail revealing beyond the unknown

carry forth with what it taught


End file.
